The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 17 Alternate
Damion's POV I looked at Caleb. We were all anticipating the coming battle, but Caleb looked like he'd already been beaten. "Gods, Caleb. You look like you got sucker punched." "Yeah, heheh. I just need to tell ya-" "Oh crap! Look at the time I gotta go prepare for the battle." I quickly rushed out of there and hung by the door. I looked at Caleb, and he cried. I heard him mutter a few words. "Lora...Macky...Beatrix." He cried even harder. I had a feeling he felt something he had never felt before. Remorse? Caleb's POV I cried harder than I had ever had before. Lora, Macky, Beatrix, dead because of me. And Adeline... I loved her. I hated it. I hated the fact that she defected. With Josh... "Josh... That stupid son of a-!" I calmed myself down. I knew I couldn't do what Alex did in here, right now. Now, I had to prepare for battle. Three hours later... "Caleb, the enemy wants to parley." I stood on the roof of our base in the Appalachian mountains. I could see and feel everything. Josh almost looked like a god leading the Center of Light. "Alright. Tell Josh we will meet at the yondos. I'll bring, er, Drake with me. Who's Josh bringing with him, Damion?" "Vega, sir." My heart faltered. "Oh, okay. Tell Drake to shadow-travel to the yondos. And tell Josh to be there, now." I shadow traveled to the yondos. Drake and Josh were already there. Vega came two seconds later. "Hello Josh." "Caleb." "Why does this feel like it won't change anything?" "Josh, call off the attack. I don't think this will be a good idea. We'll kill each other I actually feel remorse for-" "REMORSE? REMORSE! You kill our friends, destroy camp, and now, you're sorry!?" "But-I-I-" "Save it Caleb! This parley is over!" Josh walked away, with a crying Vega in his arms. My heart sank. Then, the power of Erebus and all he dark gods coursed throught my veins. I let my anger out as I shot a black energy beam at Josh. I thought he would crumple, apparently half dead, but he shielded himself so fast that I almost fell off the yondo. My eyes burned black with hatred and rage. Josh's eyes started to shine yellow, as well as as marks along his body. "So, you've been meditating to achieve the Ultimate form didn't you? Well, you're not the only one!" Josh sent out a giant beam of light to counter mine. The very air crackled with energy, and shockwaves were erupting like lava. Drake and Vega were knocked off the yondo as we drew our swords and battled like never before! Both of our eyes burned with fury with every strike; Josh's blood bled gold while mine bled black. We were fighting half in shadow and half in light, so we were completely matched. Drake's POV I fell about two-hundred feet to the ground. I knew it wouldn't kill me, but it will hurt like hell. I started to read that pocket book I always keep in my pocket, I ordered a free replacement phone, I made a sandwich, I watched Avatar? "What the freaking heck is takin so frickin long!?" And my back cracked. "OH FFUU-!" (Cover your ears now.) From what I could sort of see and hear, the Dark Circle rushed up to the yondo arch, and so did the Center of Light. "For Lora!" "Macky!" "And Beatrix!" "Charge!!" I opened my eyes. Alex was going after Ariel, Damion was going after Layla, and Caleb's shadow clones as well as Josh's light people were dealing major damage. Even though the Center of Light outnumbered us (including six Hiros?), we were holding out perfectly. Nick was nowhere to be seen. And like a giant lightning cloud, Caleb and Josh were dishing out hell like they were gods. "Drake! Get up!" "Hiro! You're in CoL! Shouldn't you-" "-be killing you? Hell no! Friendship comes before that. Now, seeing as the yondo's gonna fall on top of you, we'd better GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" And, as he said that, a giant boulder started to fall from the sky, just scratching my arm. Another scar to add to the six thousand I already have. And then, I sensed something powerful on the yondo. "What the hell?" I looked at Josh. He was doing something. Something not seen after the demigod and demititan war. "Ah, hell! Hiro, hide everyone! Josh is going to blitzkrieg mode!" Josh's POV For the first time, I felt I was going to lose. I lasted for years in conflicting battles and wars. I have never been matched before. Until now. With every strike, the yondo cracked. Soon, we would fall, and have to fight midair, like that would matter. We were equally matched, but I had an advantage. Caleb's strategy was to rush out with anger at every strike. But mine was to conserve my energy and to strike when he got weak. But it had been half an hour, and he still looked like he had endless stamina. Caleb started to lash out with more fury, punctuating each word with a sword slash. "Stay *slash* away *jab* from *block* Vega *parry* you *slash* son of a-" "What the hell does Vega have to do with anything?" Then it hit me. He loved Vega! That might make him stop! "Caleb! Stop!" Caleb quit. "What do you want? To admit defeat?" "No. The only reason Vega-" "Don't even say her name you-" "The only reason she doesn't like you now is because of what's happened to you. You tortured one of your friends-" "He was a traitor!" "-you killed other demigods-" "Vega helped too! Why don't you diss her then?!" "She, as well as Hiro and a few others, saw remorse, unlike you. So Caleb, just let everything go. It might be your only chance. Just, just show some remorse." After about 30 seconds of silence, Caleb screamed. "NOO! NEVER!!" Caleb swiped me on the leg. I fell over on my stomach. "Ha! Now, for this to end," Caleb raised his sword, "in my victory!" He stabbed my bicep, and sent dark energy through my arm. Dark tendrils of energy appeared on my left arm. "AAAGH-" "Hurts doesn't it?" The pain was to much to bear so I turned into an ultimate form I had. Oh, have I told you my grandmother is Chaos? I channeled the power into myself really quick as Caleb swung his sword high. "And now, you die!" I caught his sword mid-swipe. "How the-!" "Other way around b*tch. Sayonara!" And I drove my weapon into Caleb, and threw his body off the 200ft yondo. Category:The Chiaroscuro Category:Chapter Page